


Temptation or Salvation?

by Dreamin



Series: Politics & Pleasure [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Life Debt, Secret Identity, past Brynden/Shiera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Brynden Rivers only intended to keep an eye on Alysanne, just as her father asked of him. He never intended to lose his heart.Alysanne Stark thought she met the man of her dreams, but what will she do when she learns the man she loves is a lie?
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Alysanne Stark
Series: Politics & Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222163
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More of Brynden Rivers and Alysanne Stark, the daughter of Beron Stark and Lorra Royce. This is the promised prequel to _You're All I Ever Needed_. Like that fic, this is set in modern London. Instead of being king, Aerys Targaryen is the prime minister and the party he leads took his name, just as the rival Blackfyre Party took its name from the Blackfyres.
> 
> This is how Brynden and Alysanne meet and fall in love during this world's Second Blackfyre Rebellion.
> 
>   
> 

Alysanne glared up at the ceiling of her flat. Her upstairs neighbor, whom she still hadn’t met, was pacing again. When he had moved in the month before, he removed the standard wall-to-wall carpeting and replaced it himself with hardwood floors, a project that was incredibly noisy but only took a day. Alysanne hadn’t known then that the man had a habit of pacing the length of the living room and back at least once a day, if not more. With the carpeting, the sound wouldn’t have bothered her, but the hardwood made every step that much louder. The most frustrating part was that his need to pace above her head always seemed to come only during her writing hours, when she needed to concentrate most.

“This has been going on too long,” she muttered as she got up and then went to get the broom from the kitchen. Three quick taps on her ceiling and the pacing stopped. “Thank the gods,” Alysanne muttered as she put the broom away. She was walking back to her desk when a knock on her front door surprised her. “Who is it?” Alysanne asked warily as she approached the door. _It has to be a resident since they didn’t buzz._

“Maynard Plumm,” a male voice said sheepishly. “Your upstairs neighbor.”

Curious, she unlocked the door but kept the chain on and opened it just enough to see a tall (to her, anyway), thin, dishwater blond man in his late thirties with friendly pale blue eyes and a lopsided grin. He wore blue jeans with old paint stains and a white t-shirt with a large black logo mostly obscured by the blue denim shirt over it.

 _Ooo, nice – I always did have a weakness for blue eyes._ “Um, hi,” Alysanne said, suddenly praying the old shirt she wore wasn’t coffee-stained. “I tried to introduce myself the week after you moved in but you never answered the door. Um, one sec.” She shut the door long enough to undo the chain then opened it again and held out her hand. “I’m Alysanne Stark.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said as he shook her hand, his smile apologetic. “I’m gone a lot – I own a handyman service and it takes me all over London and sometimes beyond. I’m sorry about the pacing – I do it to get my thoughts together and I didn’t think about how loud it could get.” He blushed a bit, something she’d never seen a grown man do. “My mother would have my hide if I accidentally upset a woman without apologizing.”

Alysanne smiled, she couldn’t help it – he was making her forget all about her earlier irritation. “You apologize even for something you didn’t do intentionally?”

Maynard grinned. “Of course. If I ever hurt a woman intentionally, my mother would disown me, with good cause, I might add. She raised a gentleman, more or less.”

“‘More or less?’” she teased gently, intrigued.

His grin widened. “I’m a gentleman in the streets-”

Alysanne held up a hand, grinning. “Say no more, I get it. Does your mother live close by?” _It’s always nice to meet a bloke who’s good to his mother._

“She’s in Bath, I make it a point to visit her the first Sunday of the month. It gives her a chance to fill me up with a home-cooked meal or three and ask if I’m seeing anyone.”

“And what do you tell her?” _I’m not asking if he has a girlfriend. Nope, not me._

“Last month, I told her how my ex tried to reconnect, again, but I shot her down, again.”

 _He’s single, yes!_ “This Sunday’s the first of the month, what will you tell her then?”

Maynard smiled a bit. “I don’t know – I haven’t asked you out yet.”

She couldn’t help blushing happily. “Are you going to?”

He grinned playfully. “Maybe when I know you better. Have a good day, Alysanne Stark.” He started to walk away.

“My friends call me Aly.”

He turned back to her, grinning wider. “That makes us acquainted enough for me. Are you free tonight?”

Alysanne smiled a bit. “That depends – what would you tell your mother if I said no?”

“The truth – that I respected a woman’s decision. She’d expect no less.”

 _That settles it._ “Then you have a date.”

He grinned delightedly. “I’ll be right here at seven. No need to dress up, but definitely wear comfortable shoes, we’re going to be doing a lot of walking.”

 _That’s novel for a first date,_ she thought, smiling. “Sure. I look forward to it.”

“So do I.” He winked at her then tipped an imaginary hat before heading for the stairs.

Alysanne closed then locked the door, unable to keep a grin off her face. _Hot, hot, hot!_

* * *

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ Brynden Rivers berated himself as soon as he was back in his temporary flat. _You’re supposed to be checking on her, not checking her out. Paying your life debt to Beron Stark does not include hitting on his daughter._

 _One date won’t hurt._ His imagination sounded too much like his ex-girlfriend for his comfort. _It’s not like you’re going to fall in love with her over one date. She’s not me, after all._

 _Thank the Seven for that,_ he thought, his mood darkening even further at the memories of his ex. _Shiera Seastar. As pretty as the stars, as ruthless as the sea. Aegor has her now and he can keep her, preferably far, far from London._ His half-brother and the rest of the rebellious Blackfyre party were in Paris, biding their time.

According to his spy network, they might not be biding it much longer, however. Daemon Blackfyre II, as untested as he was, was the right age to be an MP. _And if he succeeds, they say he’s charismatic enough to be PM someday. Not on my watch._ He sent coded texts authorizing his spies to do whatever was necessary to discover the Blackfyres’ plans, just as he was doing everything necessary to find out what, if anything, Daemon’s father’s old supporters were planning.

A headline on one of his monitors on his desk caught his eye. “The Sleeping Dragon – When Will Bloodraven Return?” The world thought he was on sabbatical for his health (“exhaustion” was what he claimed at the announcement). _If they only knew._

Pretending to be someone else gave him the freedom to dig deeper. Blond hair dye, body make-up, a blue contact, and the best artificial eye money could buy made him look like the average late-thirties Londoner instead of the one-eyed albino with the raven-shaped birthmark that had inspired fear and superstition in so many, even from the day of his birth. Melissa Blackwood, his single mother, and his two older sisters Mya and Gwenys were the only people left who called him Brynden. To the rest of the world, he was Bloodraven. He leaned into it, of course, he’d be a fool not to. His sinister and ruthless reputation was not entirely earned, but neither was it completely unearned. _I only do half the things I’m rumored to, but even that’s a significant amount._ The back of his business card bore an illustration of his birthmark in red ink and he made sure the press was never censured for calling him Bloodraven instead of his name as they should, though he preferred their alternate choice – The White Dragon of Downing Street.

_I should get a feel for what Alysanne Stark thinks of me. In a professional capacity, of course. It would be bad to be seen with a Blackfyre._

_You’re fooling precisely no one, Brynden._ Another voice from the past in his head, this one his late half-brother Daeron, who had been more of a father to him than their own father. _You like her._

_I find her fascinating, but after the way she responded to Maynard, what man wouldn’t? I’m almost jealous of my alter-ego._

_You have only yourself to blame for that._

Brynden rolled his surviving eye and the artificial one rolled along with it. _As soon as this Daemon II business is over, I’m leaving this flat and this life behind and going back to Downing Street where I belong. And Aly Stark will fade to a distant memory._


	2. Chapter 2

Alysanne’s bed was barely visible under the mountain of clothes and she still hadn’t found the right outfit for her date. The early March weather was chilly and part of her questioned the wisdom of a walking date when they could still see their breath, but Alysanne decided it would be invigorating. _I’m a Northern girl, you’d think I’d love the cold, or at least be used to it, but a year in London has ruined me for all other climates. But hey, if I’m lucky, Maynard will warm my hands for me._

She finally settled on blue jeans, a pale grey v-neck merino jumper, the black leather knee-high boots she indulged in with her first paycheck from her new job, the grey silk floral scarf her mother had given her for her last nameday, and the silver direwolf pendant on a long matching chain she inherited from her paternal grandmother. _I’m sure Grandma Alys would be thrilled to know that I’m dating again. I’ll have to tell her the next time I’m in the godswood. Of course, that’s assuming Maynard and I are still dating by then – she doesn’t need to hear about yet another fizzled would-be relationship._

Once Alysanne was showered and groomed, she got dressed then checked the clock. _Fifteen minutes to go. Maybe he’ll be-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and she grinned. _-early._ She wasted no time unlocking then opening the door.

Maynard stood there in dark blue jeans, a blue jumper that really brought out his eyes over a white dress shirt, and a black wool coat. He grinned at her. “Representing your family, I see. You look lovely.”

She was absolutely flattered but not being used to compliments, she tried to wave it off, grinning. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a Stark, our colors are grey and white.”

He moved closer and she had to lift her head to meet his eyes just as he lowered his head to murmur in her ear, “I take it you don’t get many compliments. Are all northern men blind?”

Alysanne shivered, she couldn’t help it. “If they are, it’s because they’re dazzled by my sister Berena. She’s the beauty of the family.”

Maynard straightened then grinned at her. “Well, she’s not here, and I can see you as you really are. I like what I see.”

She blushed brightly. “Thank you. I, um, I like what I see too.”

His grin widened. “Thank you. Shall we go? The city awaits.”

“Then let’s not keep it waiting any longer.” She put on her coat then grabbed her purse and stepped out into the hall then locked the door and turned to him, grinning. “I’m all yours.”

* * *

They ate street food as they walked and got to know each other. Brynden told her everything he safely could – how his single mother raised three kids with only grudging financial help from his father, how his older sisters were both married with children, how his ex-girlfriend wanted neither marriage nor children. All names changed to protect his identity, of course.

“Did she say why?” Alysanne asked. They were walking together but not touching at all, despite how much she obviously wanted to – her hand moved to grasp his several times but she kept stopping herself.

_It’s better if we don’t. She’ll blame it on nerves on my part, but really, we shouldn’t get too involved. One date, perhaps two, then we can leave the relationship as neighbors, friends._ “She didn’t want anything tying her down.”

“Where is she now?” She smiled a bit. “Or don’t you care?”

Brynden chuckled. “Paris.” After a beat, he added, “With my half-brother.”

Alysanne raised an eyebrow. “Wow. That shows a distinct lack of class by both of them.”

He smiled a bit. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“Do you have any other half-siblings?”

“Almost more than I can count,” Brynden said, rolling his eyes. “These days, my father would be considered a sex addict. He didn’t believe in safe sex, so pregnancy and, later, disease were frequent results.” He muttered, though his disgust was loud and clear, “He liked his women young, the bastard. Hell, I can’t even call most of them ‘women’ – my mother was barely seventeen when their relationship, if you can call it that, started. She had the three of us before she was twenty-one.”

He was surprised to feel her hand take his and squeeze it gently. Her hand was initially cold but it warmed up quickly in his. “I’m sorry,” Alysanne murmured, and she sounded utterly sincere. “She sounds like a strong, admirable woman. I’d love to meet her someday.”

_It’s too bad that will never happen – Mum would love her, as would my sisters. But this … whatever this is … will be over before “Maynard” would be expected to introduce his girlfriend to his family._ Brynden’s heart started to race at the thought of Aly Stark as his girlfriend but he quickly squashed the warm emotions he started to feel. _This is a fact-finding mission, nothing more._ He smiled. “I’m sure she’ll love to meet you, once I tell her about you.”

Alysanne grinned at him, making the fight with his emotions that much harder. “And when will that be?”

“Another date or two, if that’s what we decide we both want.”

Her grin widened. “I don’t know about you, but I’m definitely leaning towards ‘yes.’”

_She wouldn’t say that if she knew the truth about you,_ Shiera said in his head.

Brynden knew she was right but it still hurt. _Might as well go all in._ “Do you follow politics at all?”

Alysanne groaned quietly. “Gods, I left home to get away from hearing about politics non-stop. Dad won’t shut up about Bloodraven, he thinks the man is ruining the country, and I have to agree with him.”

_Shit..._ “Because of the ironmen?” he asked carefully. Some of the men and women of the Iron Islands, a handful of small islands between England and Ireland, made honest livings fishing, but many were outright pirates, stealing whatever they could from other ships and even invading ports. Brynden saw it as a local issue, not a national one. _Let Stark and Lannister handle them_ had been his policy.

“Yes. Citizens’ lives and livelihoods are under threat and where is the PM? With his nose in a book. Where is his attack dog? Making sure the Targaryen Party, and thus himself, stays in power.” The bitterness of her tone cut right through him.

_I knew this was a mistake._ Still, he felt compelled to ask, “Then, you and your father both support the Blackfyres?”

“Gods, no,” she said emphatically and he believed her. “Bloodraven has no heart, but at least he has a brain, which is more than I can say about the Blackfyres. What this country needs is for Aerys to actually do his job and for Bloodraven to do his job properly, and they can both start with going after the Iron Islands pirates.” She took a deep breath. “Sorry, sore subject.”

“Obviously,” Brynden said, managing a small smile. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

Alysanne gently squeezed his hand again. “It’s alright. It’s good for us to know where each other stands on things. Since you asked, what do you think of Bloodraven?”

He weighed his options for a moment before smiling a bit. “Don’t hate me for it, but I support him.” When she started to protest, he said gently, “The ironmen are a serious issue for a good portion of the country but they’re also a local issue. I think it’s not his concern.”

“You sound just like him,” she muttered. “That’s exactly what he told them when Dad and Tybolt Lannister asked for help.”

_Damn. I need to be more careful with my wording – I can’t make that mistake again._ Brynden smiled gently. “If it’s any consolation, I think most of the country is on your side.”

“So why aren’t you, if you don’t mind me asking?” Alysanne asked, smiling back.

Once more, he weighed his options. “The different parts of this country rarely get along. Something that only affects one or two of them is usually dealt with locally.”

“And when the locals are overwhelmed?”

“Then Bloodraven should step in, but only if it’s in the national interest.”

“And that’s why we’ll never be one country,” she muttered.

“I’m sorry I brought it up,” he said again.

Alysanne smiled a bit. “It’s alright. Want to go two for two and talk religion? I take it you’re not a follower of the old gods.”

Brynden shrugged. “My mother is, my father’s family worships the Seven. I was raised in both religions, but I have to admit that I’m not very religious. I feel … peace in a sept just the same as in a godswood, but I just can’t see the gods, old or new, having any effect on my life.”

She grinned. “You never know – maybe the gods, old and new, are conspiring to bring us together.”

_It’s not the gods, sad to say. It’s merely my not wanting this life debt over my head any longer._ Still, he smiled a bit. “Maybe.” By this time, they were at their building. Brynden let them in then walked her to her door. “Divine interference or not, I had a good time.”

Alysanne smirked. “Even with me ranting about Bloodraven?”

He smirked back. “Even then. It’s always good to hear other people’s opinions.”

“I wish someone would tell Bloodraven that – I hear the only counsel he keeps is his own.” She laughed a bit. “Sorry, I’m ranting again. I had a good time too, and I’m definitely open to seeing you again, Maynard.”

Brynden grinned at her. “Next Friday, dinner and a movie?”

“Movie first, then we’ll have more to talk about during dinner.” Alysanne grinned hopefully. “Someplace nice? I have a terrible need to see you in a suit.”

He chuckled. “I think I can accommodate you there.” Brynden paused before taking her hand and kissing it, his eyes never leaving hers. “Goodnight, Aly Stark.”

She blushed slightly, making him grin. “Goodnight, Maynard Plumm.” She softly kissed his right cheek then let herself into her flat.

He couldn’t help bringing a hand to his cheek, thinking he could still feel her kiss, then he shook his head and went upstairs. _This woman is too much for my peace of mind. I should call off the date._

_But you won’t,_ Daeron’s voice said knowingly.

_But I won’t,_ he agreed. _Seven help me._


	3. Chapter 3

Alysanne had just finished fixing her hair when there was a knock on her front door. Grinning at her reflection in the mirror, she then grabbed her purse and went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

Just as she’d hoped, Maynard was standing there in a dark blue suit, a white dress shirt, and a plum silk tie. The suit fit him perfectly and he looked even better than the daydream she’d spent the day tweaking in her head. His long blond hair was pulled back in a queue and his blue eyes, now even bluer from his suit, widened as he stared at her.

“Aly … you look incredible,” he murmured.

She blushed as she looked down at the powder blue silk wrap-dress she’d bought on a whim a month ago then back up at him, smiling happily. “Thank you. And you clean up pretty well, just like I knew you would.” Alysanne reached up to straighten his tie, grinning. “Now who’s wearing their family’s colors?”

Maynard chuckled. “When in doubt, go back to basics.” He held out his arm, grinning. “Shall we?”

She grabbed her purse and coat then locked the door and took his arm, grinning. “We shall. Lead the way, good sir.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

* * *

Brynden tried to pay attention to the art-house movie they’d decided on but it was no use – Alysanne was much more interesting. Who could concentrate on symbolism and plot structure when they had such an attractive woman next to them? Up to that point, each time Brynden was around her, he reminded himself he had to act like an average guy, not himself, but it was getting that much harder each time her soft gray eyes met his.

Halfway through the movie, her hand slipped into his and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. He gave up on trying to follow the plot and looked over at her. Alysanne grinned at him, her eyes twinkling in the light coming off the screen. Brynden grinned back and felt tension he’d had for far too long start to ease.

She leaned to murmur in his ear, “The company’s fascinating but the movie is pretty dull. Why don’t we duck out early?”

Delighted, he murmured back, “My thoughts exactly.”

They slipped out of the cinema surreptitiously then Brynden checked his watch before looking at her. “We still have forty-five minutes before our reservation, what would you like to do?”

“These shoes definitely aren’t made for walking, so…” Alysanne took his hand again and led him to a nearby bench where they both sat down. “Can I ask you something personal?” she murmured.

“Of course,” Brynden said, a million possible questions already running through his mind.

“When did you lose your eye?” she asked gently.

He chuckled, relieved that she didn’t ask something more taxing. “In infancy – there was a tumor.” Brynden smiled a bit. “You’re good, most people don’t even notice. How could you tell?”

“It’s a really good artificial eye, but it doesn’t show your emotions like the real one does.”

“Does that bother you?”

“No.” Alysanne gently squeezed his hand. “It does make me feel sympathetic for your mum, she must have gone through hell.”

He thought about his mother’s reaction to him losing an eye at twenty-one in a pub brawl with Aegor. “She did. But she also helped me through it.”

“You must get your strength from her.”

Brynden smiled a bit. “It certainly wasn’t from my father. But yes, she taught the three of us how to thrive in a world that doesn’t even want us to survive.”

She gently squeezed his hand again. “I hope that if I ever have kids, I will be strong for them, no matter what life throws at us.”

“I can’t imagine you doing anything less,” he said honestly. “Any child would be lucky to have you for a mother.”

Alysanne grinned at him happily. “Thank you. What about you? I think any kid would be lucky to have you for a father, but do you want kids?”

Brynden shrugged. “I never gave it much thought. I guess if I were married and my wife wanted kids, I’d consider it.”

“Single parenthood isn’t for you?”

He smiled a bit. “My mother struggled, though none of us kids knew it at the time. She made being a single mother look easy, but I know now how hard it was for her. I wouldn’t want to go through that myself or put a woman through that. No, if I have kids, it’ll be with my wife.”

She nodded. “I think that’s the best way to go about it, for the kids’ sake and the parents’. I don’t know what I’d do without my family.”

For a brief moment, Brynden considered what it would be like to be a husband and father, to have people in his life whose happiness and well-being depended on him. It was too much. _That’s not what I was born to do._

Alysanne gently squeezed his hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. “Maynard? Is something wrong?”

He smiled at her fondly. “No, I just got lost in thought.” He stood then offered her his hand. “Perhaps the restaurant will let us have our table early.”

She took his hand then stood, smiling a bit. “Good idea.”

She took his arm while they walked to his car and he had to admit to himself that it felt like it belonged there. _This is not going at all how I planned, but I can’t find it in me to either complain or change anything._

They spent dinner talking about their respective weeks. Brynden told her about how he had to fend off a very demanding cat while he fixed a man’s sink, though he left out how the cat’s owner was a Blackfyre supporter who spent a lot of time on the phone and wasn’t too particular about who overheard him. He set aside thoughts of politics, though, in favor of focusing solely on Alysanne.

When she was looking at him, he was captivated by the warmth and intelligence in her eyes, but when she wasn’t, his gaze was drawn to her dark brown hair, which was currently in a complex updo he couldn’t begin to define, but his fingers itched to take apart. He wondered if her hair was as silky soft as it looked, and whether it completely covered her pillow at night or if she braided it for bed.

_Too bad you’ll never find out,_ Shiera teased in his head.

He ignored her.

Alysanne smiled at him softly, blushing a bit. “Whatever you’re thinking, it probably isn’t appropriate for dining in public, but I’m definitely curious.”

He grinned. “I was just thinking about how beautiful you look tonight.”

She smiled happily. “Thank you.” Her hand came up to lightly touch the back of her head. “This took forever but it was worth it for a compliment like that.”

“It’s not just your hair, as lovely as it is. It’s also how you look in that dress, but mostly how happy you are. You’re glowing, Aly.”

She lowered her eyes to the dessert they were sharing, her cheeks bright pink as she smiled softly. “Thank you. I am happy, you know. I spent the past week thinking about you, and every time I heard you walking around, I couldn’t help smiling.”

He reached out to take her hand, grinning. “Does that mean if I ask for a third date, you’d accept?”

She looked up at him but before she had a chance to respond, a jovial male voice said, “Is that my niece I see?” Both of them looked up to see a smiling man approaching them that Brynden instantly recognized as Lonnel Snow, the older half-brother of Alysanne’s father.

Alysanne grinned delightedly at him. “Uncle Lonny! I didn’t know you were in town.”

“I’m on a mission for your father, trying to find anyone to help fight the pirates. I would’ve asked for an audience with Bloodraven, but everyone knows he’s sleeping on the job.” He raised an eyebrow at Brynden. “Who’s this?”

“Uncle Lonny, this is Maynard Plumm,” she said with more than a hint of pride in her voice. “Maynard, this is Lonnel Snow, my dad’s oldest brother.”

Brynden stood then shook the man’s hand. “You’re a long way from home, Mr. Snow,” he said genially.

“Lonny, please. Believe me, I’m glad to be away from a Northern winter. We won’t get spring until May, if we’re lucky.” He chuckled. “Are you related to Viserys Plumm?” The young viscount was making a name for himself in Parliament.

“Distantly,” Brynden muttered as he sat down again. “Different branches on the same Plumm tree.” _He’s actually another half-brother, but everyone pretends otherwise. Most of my father’s bastards are happy to acknowledge it, but Viserys is much better off saying he’s Ossifer Plumm’s legitimate son._

Lonnel chuckled again. “That’s a good one.” He paused, looking between the two of them, grinning. “Oh, is this a date? I’m intruding, aren’t I?”

Alysanne smirked. “Yes to both, but that’s alright. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure.” He smirked. “I’ll just pretend I didn’t see this if your father asks how you’re doing.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks.”

As soon as Lonnel left, Brynden turned to her, one eyebrow raised. “You don’t want your father to know we’re dating?”

“Only for now,” Alysanne assured him, “and only because I don’t want my parents, especially my mother, to start dropping constant hints about grandbabies. With Berena still holding out for a rich and famous husband, I’m their only realistic chance at more grandkids.” She smiled a bit. “You’d think Willam’s one and Artos’ two would be enough, but no.”

He smiled a bit. “Right.” He took her hand again, his smile softer. “Before we were pleasantly interrupted, I asked you a question. Should I repeat it?”

She smiled softly. “No need. If you ask, I’ll say yes, but you actually have to ask me.”

Brynden grinned. “Very well – can we do this again next Friday?”

“I’d love that,” Alysanne said, grinning back. “But I think a home-cooked dinner is in order. My place at seven?”

“Perfect. I’ll be sure to bring my appetite.”

The entire drive back to their building, his mind kept going to what would happen outside her door. _Should I kiss her? I certainly want to. But what would “Maynard” do? What’s appropriate for a second date? It’s been too long since I was on one._

Alysanne turned and smiled at him softly when they reached her door. “I had such a good time tonight, thank you.”

He smiled back. “You’re welcome. So did I.” He hesitated before murmuring, “May I kiss you goodnight, Aly?”

“I wish you would,” she murmured, her eyes dancing. “I’ve been waiting all night for this.”

He grinned then lowered his head to kiss her softly. She immediately kissed him back and it felt like coming home. _I could easily kiss Aly Stark every day for the rest of my life and never tire of it._ He was so wrapped up in her and the kiss that when breathing became a necessity, she pulled back and looked as dazed as he felt.

Alysanne grinned at him. “I’d say that was definitely worth the wait.”

He grinned back. “I’d say so too. Goodnight, Aly.”

“Goodnight, Maynard.” She let herself into her flat then closed the door, not seeing the stricken look on his face.

Brynden headed upstairs to his flat, berating himself the entire way. _I’m falling for her but she’s falling for Maynard. I’ll have to break her heart soon, but mine’s breaking already. This was a mistake but it’s too late to stop now, I’m in too deep. I must see it through, no matter the consequences._


End file.
